The Countrycide
by mainlyfantasylovers
Summary: This is inspired by Torchwood Countrycide but a different way Gwen could of got shot. Note: Ryhs doesn't exist and Ianto Tosh and Owen are alive


**Countrycide's arn't what they seem**

**Note: Don't own any of the characters or the show, all rights go to the BBC (yes I know everyone hates this but not taking any risks yadayada)**

The torchwood team all sat in the SUV. They were off to the countrycide were there were some weird disappearance's were happening. "You know Jack why drag us all out here to the countrycide? You know you couldn't of just taking Tosh Ianto and you to the countrycide and just left me and Gwen back at the hub?" Owen questioned Jack looking at his leader. "I swear to god Owen if you moan one more time I will freaking punch you." Gwen stated from the back seat. Jack tried holfing in a laugh but failed. "See this is exactly why I couldn't leave you two back there. I would of came back to a massive fight or a dead body!" Jack exclaimed from the drivers seat. "Jack does have a point" Tosh added in from her seat next to Gwen. "How much further Tosh?" Jack asked, Tosh looked at the screen "scanner shows another 5 miles." Owen huffed from his seat and stared out into the feilds and forests.

5 miles later and 1000 moans later the team finally arrived to were they were going to camp. The group sat around the fire, trying to get warmth into there bodies. "Bloody hell it's freezing out here!" Owen moaned (yet again). "Man up Owen even the girls are being more of a man then you are" Jack said in a matter of factly voice. "Hate to admit it guys but erm I don't think we're alone..." Gwen added pointing to shadows on the right cide of everyone. Everyone looked, someone or something was defintly standing there. "Everyone has thee guns and flash lights right?" Jack whispered to his team. Everyone nodded getting the guns and flash lights. "Ok everyone try staying togther, if you find yourself alone run back here straight away! Got it?" Jack whipered ergently "got it!" Everyone replied.

The team all got up and ran towards the shadows and into the woods. There was plenty of moonlight so they weren't in complete darkness. Running into the woods, the team all had there guns out ready, listening out for every sound what sounded suspisous. Owen stayed very close to Gwen, truth was that Owen loved Gwen more than someone who he works with. Best of she was single. "You know Owen if you get any closer to me you'll be on my back right?" Gwen whispered to him but had a smirk on her face. "I bet you wouldn't care if we were in bed." Owen said to her whispering into her ear and had his own smirk on his face. Gwen spun round and stared at him lost for words. "Gwen Owen coming?" Jack said walking back to to the camp "we lost whoever it was so we're heading back." Jack said as Owen followed him and everyone else back to the camp. Gwen waled behind him still speechless, yeah of course they've teased and flirted but that was to a whole new level. She was so lost in thought that it toke her a while to feel the hand around her waste and mouth.

The team headed back to the camp, completely oblivious to Gwen struggling back in the woods against what ever terriosed this countrycide. The team were all tired but at least they were now warm and had managed to shut up Owen's moaning. The team all sat back around the fire and put there weapons on the floor. "Were's Gwen!" Tosh shouted tears threatning to run down her face. Everyone looked to Owen, as he was last seen with Gwen. "S-s-she was just with me in the woods!" Owen exclaimed looking back to the woods. Everyone looked towards the woods. "Ok no one goes in those woods till morning! Gwen may be in there but if she's not then we could all get hurt! We wait till morning, Gwen knows were the camp is and she can put up a good fight!" Jack said trying to hide his panick but it was no use everyone could see he wwas petrified for Gwen. "But what if it's to late!" Owen asked weakly tears starting to run down his cheeks slowly, not making any effort to wipe them away. Jack inclosed him in a hug for comfort "she'll be find she's a fighter you for one know that." He whispered into his hair, trying to ease of his cries. "I'll stay up and look out for Gwen you guys can go to sleep." Jack said softly still holding onto a shaking Owen. Everyone shook there heads no, he knew no one could sleep till Gwen was back safe and sound. A gun shot made everyones heads look up alarmed, fear filling everyones eyes. All of a sudden a shadow came tumbling out of the woods clutching there side running. Everyone got there guns out ready.

Gwen was in the woods trying to fight against the people the best she could. These things weren't aliens but humans who were trying to kill her. Of course there were more of them then her but she was strong a fighter. She woulds fight for her team, to make Jack proud, to fight for Owen so she could see him one last time. She would fight for her team. She managed to get and arm free to reach for her gun which was just in her reach. One of people noticed and stood on her hand. It hurt like hell but she held in her scream and tears. They didn't deserve them and she knew that she was stronger then that so she refused to scream. The picked up the gun and aimed it at her side, she clsoed her eyes and she heard the gun shot then the pain. Everyone let go of her stratled by who shot the gun. Gwen toke that as her chance to escape. No matter how much it hurt to run she kept running, she didn't know were she was running but she hoped it was to the camp were her team was. She managed to find away out and stumbled into the clearing. She looked over her shoulder and saw the man and woman chasing after her. She started running again, before she could judge were she was running she relised it was up hill and releif instantly followed as she relised it was the same hill were the camp was. Before she could get any further the pain finally toke over and she had start walking, well it was more like stumbling. Before long she was on the floor unconsious.

The team watched the figure run up the hill. It toke a moment to relise that the figure was running away from someone. "Hang on isn'tthat Gwen?" Ianto stated. The team looked closley. Each one had relief flooding throiugh there veins. They all went to run down the hill, and hug her but they watched as she fell to the floor. This only made them run faster witht here guns "Tosh Ianto shoot who was ever after her but don't kill them! Also stay were we can see you no running into the forest!" Jack shouted still running to reach Gwen. Owen and Jack stopped as soon as they reached Gwen but Ianto and Tosh ran to the people catching them by supprise. No gun shots were needed they managed to tackle them to the ground and tazor them.

Owen went strtaight to doctors mood and turned her onto her back. "Shit Jack she's been shot!" Owen stated tears slowley going down his cheeks. "Owen listen to me she's a fighter trust me you can help her and she'll be fine." Jack told him slowley feeling for Gwens pulse whilst he spoke. "See she has a pulse it may be weak but its there. We have to get her back up the hill so you can treat her ok Owen?" Owen nodded "ok before we move her we have to get pressure on her wound Jack, otherwise she'll die!" Jack nodded toke of his coat and tied the arms around her wound.

Tosh and Ianto dragged the people up the hill, not careing what injuries they made get by the rough movements. But they shot and tried killing Gwen they didn't deserve mercy intill they knew she was safe. Jack carried Gwen while Owen ran up the hill getting what he needed to treat placed Gwen on the floor gently and kissed her forehead gently "your a fighter Gwen you can get through this, we need you without you Torchwood won't be the same" he whsipered even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. He didn't want her to go to the place he's been many times before. Ianto and Tosh tied up the people who harmed the precious Gwen and they sat down holding each other tears going down there cheeks as they watched Jack and Owen work on Gwen.

About ten minutes later everyone sat around Gwen waiting for her to just open her eyes. Even though they knew that could be in a day or in one minute they didn't care. They just wanted to see her eyes open so they knew she was safe. Owen lent down to her ear so he could whiper something in her ear which know one else could hear "I love you Gwen come on Gwen open those eyes for me.." As if one qeue Gwen opened her eyes and was met with Owens ones. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he smiled the biggest smile someone could ever give someone "Hey" she whispered her voice hoarse. He laughed through his tears "hey."

**Note: This is my very very first fanfiction. I apologize for spelling errors. I can make another part to this. But I think it's better as a one-shot. Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews welcome. I'm not going to beg as I just write as it gives me a certain thrill**


End file.
